1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pizza, specifically with regards to a new way to handle pizza slices during consumption. This special plate is shaped like a wedge of pizza, and is inserted under the slice of pizza at the pie, and then, a specially designed flap folds over the crust.
Also, this plate may have a crease along the center lengthwise, if needed, to allow for the slice to be folded lengthwise as it is being picked up in order to keep the slice of pizza from flopping.
In one embodiment, the plate bottom can be bent and folded away, as the pizza gets consumed. The bottom of the plate is designed with a perforation or a pull-string along the crease at center lengthwise and so the bottom tears in half to facilitate it's being folded away. Also, tin is embedded into the plate to make it so that the plate stays folded as it is so desired.
In another embodiment, the plate bottom has cross-wise perforations about every two inches, which allows for the plate to be torn away bit by bit as the pizza gets consumed.
For either embodiment, the idea, is to enable the pizza-lover to enjoy this fun food, in a manner that generally would keep his hands from contacting the pizza, and in those environments that are normally not conducive to sitting at a table with utensils, such as concerts, fairs, sports events, etc. etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, only conventional methods, such as, plates, utensils, foldtop boxes, are being used.
With regards to larger pizza pies, where the pie gets cut up and served as wedge-shaped slices, this pizza server makes for a novel way of handling and eating this style of pizza. It makes for a neater way of eating this fun food and will be a hit at parties and concerts where plates and utensils would be cumbersome.
This pizza server can also be used with personal pan style pizzas that are round and small enough to handle and crusted all around the entire circumference, even though the shapes don't match.
Also, from an advertising and good-will generating point of view, it would be utilized in the same fashion as items such as calenders, keychains, etc., in that a pizza parlour would imprint his/her logo and messages on the pizza server and then give them out.